Oye, Mamá: ¡Tengo una estrella!
by Kida Luna
Summary: Fate Testarossa jamás ha celebrado el 10 de mayo. Así que desea volar alto, allá donde el sol desaparece y el aire finalmente deja de existir. Y Nanoha… Nanoha sólo quiere mantenerla a su lado…


_**Sinopsis: **__Fate Testarossa jamás ha celebrado el 10 de mayo. Así que desea volar alto, allá donde el sol desaparece y el aire finalmente deja de existir. Y Nanoha… Nanoha sólo quiere mantenerla a su lado… _

_Oye, Mamá: ¡Tengo una estrella!_

_Por: Kida Luna_

_Capítulo Único_

_Dedicado al Día de las Madres_

-"¿Qué vas a poner?"

La pregunta quedó en su mente por un largo rato mientras los ojos azules de la niña a su lado la observaban fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Alzó la cabeza y volteó a su alrededor, donde todos los demás pequeños en el salón empezaban a garabatear ferviente y torpemente en el pedazo de papel que descansaba sobre la paleta de sus pupitres.

Regresó la vista a su hoja en blanco, tan blanco como el vacío en su cabeza.

-"Fate-chan –jaló la manga de su uniforme-, ¿qué vas a poner?"

La rubia sonrió con tristeza, sintiéndose tan mal por no saber qué escribir.

-"Yo… -susurró muy bajo, así que la otra tuvo que inclinarse más-… no lo sé."

-"¿No sabes? –repitió-. Es fácil, tan sólo pon lo que sientes al verla" –le dedicó una simpática sonrisa.

Fate se recostó sobre su silla y cubrió la hoja con sus brazos al tiempo que colocaba la cabeza encima de éstos. Su mirada borgoña se posó en el escritorio al frente, vacío, debido a que la profesora había salido del aula hacía unos instantes.

-"Entonces no puedo poner nada" –su voz se quebró.

-"¿Por…? -se detuvo, observando cómo los ojos de la rubia empezaban a brillar-. ¿Fate?"

-"No puedo poner nada –repitió afligida-, ¡porque yo ya no puedo ver a mi madre!"

El murmullo cargado de emoción fue acompañado por el súbito traqueteo del asiento al ser deslizado hacia atrás, siendo abandonado. La puerta del salón se abrió y se cerró con un casi imperceptible sonido.

Nanoha Takamachi se agachó al piso cubierto de mosaicos blancos y recogió la hoja de papel que había caído a sus pies.

Y en cuanto sus dedos la tocaron, su mirar se volvió tan ausente como la del objeto que sostenía.

" – " – "

_10 de Mayo._

Siempre era lo mismo.

Siempre era lo mismo.

Siempre… era… _lo mismo…_

Las flores eran sacadas a las afueras de los puestecitos ambulantes, los dulces y chocolates rebosaban tras los escaparates, las personas iban y venían con sus sonrisas estampadas en el rostro.

Y luego, venían las tarjetas.

Venían las palabras.

Venían las reuniones de la escuela en honor a…

-"¿Por qué…?"

Venían los regalos que los maestros les asignaban a fabricar a mano.

¿Qué se sentiría entregarlo? Se preguntaba.

Para esas fechas, Fate solía desaparecer del mundo y de las clases. No gustaba de hacer obsequios que no tendrían dueño, y de los pocos que había hecho en su vida, finalmente acababan guardados en algún rincón polvoriento de su cuarto.

O en la basura.

Hacía bastante que había dejado de aceptar las tarjetas para el festival anual dedicado al Día de las Madres. Fingía guardarlas en su mochila para deshacerse de ellas después, en algún lugar donde nadie la viese ni pudiese juzgarla.

-"Quisiera…" –calló, negándose a completar la simple frase.

Sería muy doloroso el siquiera decirlo. Porque cuando las cosas se decían, era porque uno mismo las había reconocido como verdaderas y creía totalmente en ellas.

Algo así, no podía caber en su pequeño corazón, se dijo. No lo soportaría.

-"¿Fate?"

Las pupilas rojas se dirigieron hacia abajo, contemplando a una niña empezar a escalar el árbol donde se encontraba. En unos segundos, la castaña se sentó sobre la rama también y se corrió cuidadosamente hasta su lado.

-"Hola" –dijo tímida.

-"Hola…"

-"¿Estás bien?"

-"Uhm" –asintió despacio.

Nanoha balanceó sus piernas en el aire, la frente fruncida graciosamente al igual que los labios, como si intentase pensar en algo muy, muy complicado. Después de todo, sólo tenía 7 años.

Las cosas complicadas no formaban parte de su vida diaria, por lo común.

-"¿Están teniendo clase?"

-"Hmph."

-"Te vas a meter en problemas si te quedas aquí."

-"Nyahaha, está bien –sonrió, volteando a verla-. Estoy con Fate-chan, así que… está bien."

-"No –una sonrisa triste curveó sus labios-, no está bien, Nanoha. Yo no estoy bien."

La pequeña a su lado admiró la cabeza rubia agacharse, en vergüenza. Los ojos azules entristecieron. Hacía ya 4 años desde que la señora Precia, madre de Fate, hubiese fallecido.

Nanoha sabía que la rubia apenas y podía recordarla, mucho menos podría guardar el arrullo de su voz entre sus memorias.

Salvo las fotografías, era todo lo que tenía para acordarse de su imagen.

Allí, quieta, donde una mujer sonreía mientras una niñita de cabellos dorados tomaba con su manita la larga falda de la pelinegra.

Nanoha nunca llegó a conocer a la señora Precia, lo cual hasta cierto punto también la hacía sentirse mal. Sin embargo, aunque no comprendía del todo los sentimientos de su amiga, confiaba en que Linith y Arf eran una buena familia para ella.

Por eso, en situaciones como aquélla, es que no resolvía por qué la otra lloraba por dentro.

-"Tú estás muy bien –rompió el silencio, sacando la lengua y agitando las piernas-. Eres lista, eres rápida, eres amable –comenzó a contar con los dedos-, eres muy divertida…"

-"¿En… serio?"

-"¡Uhm, uhm! ¡En serio! –exclamó entusiasmada, viendo que la rubia empezaba a ponerle atención, poca, pero vaya que la estaba oyendo-. ¡Y eres muy linda!" –cantó, guiñando un ojo de manera juguetona.

Fate ladeó la cabeza, repitiendo las últimas palabras en su mente. ¿Linda? Rió bajito, eso no era cierto. Alguien tan perdida como ella no podía ni siquiera acercarse a tal descripción.

Alguien como ella, que no sabía ni qué poner en una simple carta…

-"Ne, Fate –llamó-, ¿siempre tienes que correr a esconderte así?"

La aludida mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo, pensando en lo lejos y desconocido que el patio de su escuela le resultaba desde allí arriba.

-"No quiero escucharlos."

-"¿Cómo?" –preguntó, no habiendo captado la respuesta tan baja.

-"No quiero escucharlos –repitió más fuerte-, hablando de qué van a hacer el día de hoy o qué bonito se verá lo que hayan hecho en las manos de su…"

Se calló. Movió una pierna lentamente y después la otra, en el aire, enfocando la mirada en los salones abarrotados de caritas infantiles cuyos chillidos apenas se alcanzaban a percibir.

Emocionados.

Alegres.

_Queridos…_

-"Ne, Nanoha –susurró, bajando más la mirada-, quiero volar."

-"¿Volar?" –repasó la palabra, confundida.

Fate tan sólo asintió.

-"Quiero volar –volvió a decir, elevando la vista hacia el cielo-, quiero volar tan alto que ni siquiera el sol podrá tocarme."

Los orbes borgoñas estudiaron el vasto manto azul sobre ella, con las nubes formando siluetas esponjadas y cautivadoras, ajenas a todo sentimiento de desdicha.

Allá, arriba. Donde el viento las empujaba hacia delante y ellas no tenían que preocuparse por regresar a un lugar que ya no tenían.

_Precioso_, pensó.

El corazón le latió penosamente y ella respiró fuerte, en un intento por controlar sus emociones. Entonces, un sollozo escapó.

Un sollozó escapó de los labios de la pequeña Nanoha, quien empezó a refregar sus ojos con sus manitas, hipando e hipando una y otra vez.

-"¿Nanoha? –llamó preocupada, tocando el brazo más cercano a ella-. Nanoha, ¿qué pasa?"

-"Tú quieres volar alto" –lloró.

Fate la miró desconcertada, con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los mechones dorados en su frente esparcidos descuidadamente.

-"Si Fate-chan vuela más alto que el sol –continuó, haciendo sonar su nariz y tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas aún-, ¡se va a morir!"

En cuanto la castaña soltó aquel grito de pena, se abrazó fuertemente a la rubia, llorando con desconsuelo mientras empapaba la chaquetilla blanca de su mejor amiga.

-"¿Por qué? –logró decir-. ¿Por qué no quieres que nada te toque?"

-"Duele –sollozó, empezando a sentir la garganta arderle-, duele bastante, Nanoha. Yo sólo quiero volar tan alto hasta que ya no pueda más…"

-"¡Y entonces te vas a caer y te vas a hacer pedazos!" –chilló de inmediato.

Fate tan sólo asintió levemente, ocasionando que el llanto de la ojiazul creciera. A pesar de ello, le sostuvo entre sus brazos y reforzó el inofensivo apretón que mantenían entre sus cuerpos.

Fate tenía 7 años.

Fate tenía buenas calificaciones y buenos modales.

Fate tenía una amable mujer y una gentil hermana a su lado.

Fate tenía a Nanoha Takamachi consigo.

-"Está bien –su voz pareció un arrullo-. Voy a mantener mis alas blancas, gracias a ti."

Pero, lo que Fate no tenía… _era una madre_…

-"Mentira."

-"¿Nanoha?"

La más chica sujetó su mano y la posó sobre su pecho, con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto llanto y con los hipos todavía saliendo de su boca. Las pupilas azules tercas y firmes.

Inocentes. Valientes.

Infantiles…

-"Si te vas me voy a quedar sola –afirmó suavemente-, y voy a odiar el cielo de allá…"

-"Tú amas el cielo."

-"¡Y voy a odiar el cielo de allá arriba! –replicó puerilmente, señalando con un dedo al mismo-. Porque él te va matar el corazón y a mí… a mí me va a quitar mi Fate…"

-"Nanoha…"

-"¿Y de dónde voy a sacar otra Fate? –quiso saber, recostándose en el cuerpo de la otra-. Dime, ¿de dónde la saco?"

-"No lo sé..."

Fate pasó las manos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Nanoha y la atrajo contra sí misma, descansando su rostro sobre los suaves cabellos que olían a chocolate dulce.

Aspiró profundo y cerró los ojos.

Nanoha siempre había permanecido con ella, desde el primer día en que sus tímidos ojillos se cruzaron con aquellos azules relampagueantes e inquietos. Hacía ya más de un año, tal vez, no lo recordaba con exactitud.

Aún así, ella siempre tomaba su muñeca y jalaba gentilmente de ella, hacia delante. Siempre hacia delante.

Sintió a la castaña temblar entre sus brazos. Y aunque era sólo una niña, Fate comprendió que era muy malo de su parte decir que se quería ir de su lado, porque, al fin y al cabo, dijese como lo dijese, aquello venía implicado.

El sonido de algo arrugado al desdoblarse pronto atrapó su atención. La mirada escarlata, entonces, chocó con la visión de un cuadrado pálido y un lápiz con la punta un poco gastada.

-"¿Nanoha?"

La nombrada no hizo caso. Tan sólo se dedicó a acomodar mejor su espalda en la rubia mientras se reclinaba al frente y posaba la hoja de papel rugosa sobre la corteza del árbol.

Sujetó el lápiz entre sus dedos y sus labios se fruncieron, dejando la lengua de fuera.

-"¿Nanoha?"

Nuevamente, la otra no la escuchó, comenzando con su '_scratch, scratch'_; rellenando paso a paso con letras torpes y desalineadas la superficie en blanco.

Curiosa, Fate se asomó por encima de la cabecilla castaña y ojeó lo que la otra ponía.

"_Querida Precia-san, yo no la conozco ni usted me conoce a mí, ¡pero sí conozco a su hija! Fate-chan es una niña muy lista, hace su tarea todos los días, come toda su comida y se va a la cama temprano._

_También me ayuda a pararme cada vez que me caigo y me lastimo una rodilla. Me compra una barrita de chocolate, de ésas que casi no se suelen vender, siempre que la escuela los consigue. Son mis favoritos, porque fue el primer dulce que ella me regaló._

_A veces, cuando no hago la tarea me pasa la copia, ¡pero le juro que eso pasa muy poco! Um… Fate-chan… es mi mejor amiga, ¿sabe?_

_Yo la veo triste, porque usted no está aquí, y probablemente ella quiera ser abrazada; así que… ¿está bien si yo la abrazo por usted, cierto? Yo no quiero que ella se vaya._

_¿Me la puede prestar un poquito más, Precia-san? _

_Prome__to cuidarla mucho, mucho, mucho; porque… yo la quiero… la quiero bastante…"_

La mano temblando finalmente le impidió continuar mientras tres lágrimas oscurecían la superficie de papel. Nanoha sollozó y se pasó un brazo rápidamente por los ojos.

Más lágrimas salieron.

Y ella gruñó bajito, dejando el lápiz a un lado y usando su otro brazo también, en un intento por dejar de llorar.

-"¡No he terminado aún!" –exclamó con voz cortada, temerosa de que pronto el tiempo decidiera arrebatarle a la niña rubia que la abrazaba.

-"¿Por qué?" –susurró roncamente.

-"¿No lo ves? –hipó, sonando su nariz graciosamente-. Yo todavía sigo aquí, yo todavía… quiero… hacerte sonreír..."

-"Ya, basta –murmuró, con los ojos temblando-, deja de llorar pues. ¡Basta!"

El grito débil fue amortiguado aún más por los mechones oscuros de la ojiazul, que se cubría el rostro con las manos y trataba de ahogar su llanto. Fate mantuvo los párpados cerrados, abrazando más fuerte a la más pequeña y apreciando el latido melancólico de ambos corazones.

-"¿Quédate?" –pidió Nanoha.

-"¿Ya no vas a llorar?" –sollozó Fate.

-"Uhm, uhm –negó de inmediato, dándose la vuelta y abrazando a la rubia por la cintura-, ¿quédate, sí?" –repitió.

-"Pero duele…"

-"¡Yo te curo! –alzó la voz, entrelazando su mirada zafiro con aquella escarlata-. Yo voy quitarme un pedacito de mi corazón y se lo voy a dar al tuyo para que ya no se sienta solo."

-"¿D-De verás?"

-"¡De verás! –afirmó con energía-. Pero tienes que quedarte conmigo…"

Fate percibió el calor de Nanoha más cerca que nunca cuando ella acercó su cara a su pecho, como si quisiese alcanzar a su corazón. La castaña dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras sus ojos azules se cerraban, escuchando el _'bum, bum'_ que cantaba para ella.

-"Vale."

-"¿Fate?"

-"Vale, Nanoha –le sonrió, separándole un poco para poder verla-. Prometo quedarme contigo."

-"¿Ya no quieres volar?"

-"Uhm –asintió, trazando una sonrisa tranquila al ver a la otra alarmarse-, pero me gustaría volar contigo."

-"¿Conmigo? –parpadeó-. ¿Por qué?"

-"Ne, Nanoha, si yo me pierdo –entrelazó sus manos, con delicadeza-, ¿me vas a guiar de regreso?"

-"Como… ¿una estrella?"

-"Claro, como una estrella –sonrió más-, como… ¿mi estrella?" –preguntó tímida y dudosa.

Nanoha la miró por unos largos segundos, sopesando las palabras y tratando de concebir su profundo significado. Sonrió también.

Y asintió repetidamente. Emocionada ante la idea.

-"¡Seré la estrella de Fate-chan!" –exclamó con júbilo.

Fate dio un ligero apretón a sus manos mientras sus mejillas permanecían ligeramente sonrojadas y Nanoha le continuaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Esta vez, el sonido del papel despertó a la castaña, quien observó a la más alta con sorpresa.

-"¿Fate?"

-"Ya sé qué quiero decirlo a mi madre" –susurró con suavidad.

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Gracias… -murmuró, cerrando los ojos y saboreando la paz que le traía la simple frase-… gracias, por dejarme conocer a Nanoha…"

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras sus blancas manos movían el lápiz hacia arriba y hacia abajo, colocando letras un poco más firmes y ordenadas que las anteriores, pero conservando ese toque impreciso de un niño.

Las pupilas azules siguieron las líneas que iban empezando a formarse al tiempo que una sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro, alternando su brillante mirada –todavía algo húmeda- entre el papel y la rubia al frente suyo, escribiendo lo que no había escrito en toda su vida.

Nanoha supo que habría más días así.

Habría más momentos tristes, en los que la rubia se derrumbaría.

Habría más niños caminando con sus madres cada momento de cada día al terminar el colegio.

Habría más comentarios sobre lo buena que es una mamá y lo mala que resulta a veces.

Y habría, por sobre todo, más 10's de mayos…

"_Pero yo estaré allí, también"_, se dijo a sí misma, sabiendo que cuando aquello pasase, ella iría junto a Fate y sostendría su mano, para decirle:_ "Vamos a volar, Fate. ¡Volemos tú y yo, juntas!"_

La cuidaría. Por Precia, y más por deseo suyo, la cuidaría.

Y si Fate llegaba a perderse, ella no se detendría hasta encontrarla y traerla de regreso, a su lado.

_A su lado…_

Sonrió.

Era su Fate. Ella era su estrella.

La estrella que alumbraba el camino del ave dorada que lloraba tras una jaula, atormentándose con sentimientos dolorosos que sólo manchaban su bonito plumaje.

Que la hacían morir cada vez más. Marchitándose al compás de sus miedos y pesadillas.

-"Listo."

-"¿Terminaste?"

-"Uhm –asintió, doblando cuidadosamente la carta-, pero, ¿cómo puedo…?"

-"¡Vamos!"

Fate lanzó un gritito al ser jalada, bajando del árbol y siguiendo entre apresurados pasos a la castaña que empezaba a correr por las calles. Pronto, pudo divisar su propia casa.

Linith que se mantenía regando las flores del jardín se sorprendió al verlas a tempranas horas mientras las saludaba con la mano. La pequeña castaña se asió del pomo de la puerta y la abrió, pasando a una niña pelirroja un poco más grande que ellas.

Arf tan sólo se rascó la cabeza al verlas subir las escaleras como bala.

Finalmente, con su muñeca libre y descansando sobre su pecho, en un intento por recuperar el aire perdido, Fate contempló a la ojiazul que se volteaba hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Nanoha se acercó hacia un pequeño estante donde había muchas cosas acomodadas; entre uno de los espacios, el reflejo de Precia Testarossa les devolvía una tímida sonrisa, muy parecida a la de Fate, desde su cuadro.

La castaña se sentó sobre sus rodillas y dejó la carta doblada, cuya cara frontal se alzaba un poco con terquedad, encima de la madera roja. Al frente del retrato.

Con un gesto de su mano, invitó a Fate a acercarse.

-"Ahora puedes verla y darle su regalo" –sonrió, como sólo Nanoha podía hacerlo.

Fate le miró fijamente, con los ojos húmedos y el pecho hinchándose de alegría, conmovida. Lo siguiente que hizo fue lanzarse a los brazos de su mejor amiga, pasando los suyos alrededor de su cuello.

Y lloró.

Lloró de felicidad, al igual que Nanoha.

-"Te quiero… Fate."

-"Nanoha –sollozó-, ¡Nanoha! ¡Nanoha!"

La rubia la abrazó más fuerte, no sabiendo qué más hacer para tratar de calmarse a sí misma y de decirle a Nanoha lo mucho que aquello significaba para ella.

Fate Testarossa no tenía a su madre, en vida, desde hacía 4 años.

Y ese día, ese 10 de mayo, el día que tanto había odiado y temido, situado en el mes que le traía una ola de acribillantes sentimientos y solitarios llantos…

Ese día, al fin había encontrado un cariño que envolvía su temeroso corazón de niña. Su estrella.

La que aparecía en medio de toda esa abrumadora oscuridad.

Ésa que se llamaba _Nanoha…_

Y que siempre brillaría para ella.

-"Feliz Día de las Madres, Fate-chan –musitó en un arrullo-. Y gracias… por dejarme tocarte las alas…"

-"¿Nanoha?"

-"¿Uhm?"

-"Yo también te quiero, Nanoha" –sonrió entre lágrimas.

El vidrio de la fotografía reflejó la imagen de dos niñas abrazándose cálidamente, con los ojos cerrados y los corazones latiendo en perfecta sincronía.

Cantando.

Riendo.

_Volando juntos…_

"_Estoy feliz, madre. No te tengo conmigo, no te veo en las mañanas, no te abrazo en las noches ni te escucho cuando estás enojada. _

_No recuerdo tu voz ni recuerdo las canciones que me cantabas._

_Pero te veo sosteniendo mi mano en la fotografía, y entonces, cuando cierro los ojos, puedo volver a ese momento y sentir que tu calor es real. Que tú eres real, y estás parada al lado mío._

_Voy a ser fuerte, voy a levantarme cada vez que mis piernas me fallen y que mi corazón me llore. ¿Sabes por qué, mamá? ¡Porque tengo una luz!_

_Tengo una estrella que me va a abrazar y que me ha pedido quedarme a su lado. Así que quiero sonreír para ella, quiero sonreírle a la persona que me ayudó a poder darte al fin un primer regalo._

_Es Nanoha, mamá, se llama Nanoha._

_Y está aquí conmigo, gracias a ti. ¿La ves? Tiene los ojos un poco rojos, el cabello alborotado y las mejillas empapadas, pero es la niña más tierna que he visto. _

_¡Es mi estrella, mamá! ¡Tengo una estrella! ¿No te da gusto?_

_Estoy contenta… de verdad, estoy tan contenta…_

_Te quiero mucho. _

_Feliz__ Primer Día de las Madres, Okaa-san, y… gracias. Gracias por ser mi mamá..._

_Con todo nuestro corazón:_

_Nanoha & Fate."_

_**El fin.**_

Acabo de escribir esto a altas horas de la madrugada, en honor al 10 de Mayo, y probablemente ésta sea la primera y última vez que escriba algo dedicado a esta fecha.

Después de todo, ni siquiera pensaba en escribir algo hoy.

Muchas felicidades a todas las madres, a todos los que las tienen a un cuarto o a un teléfono de distancia. Y también, a quienes la tienen a un cielo de poder estar con ella.

Feliz Día de las Madres.

Así que… nos toca sonreírles, ¿no lo creen? =)

Kida Luna.


End file.
